1. Field of the iIvention
The invention generally relates to an improved night lamp. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved night lamp in which light may be evenly distributed in the light distribution unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Night lamps are used in the indoor (such as bedrooms, pathways, stairways, etc.) so that people can see their surroundings so as to ensure safety. Traditionally, incandescent bulb is used as the light generating source for night lamps. However, incandescent bulb has many disadvantages: (1) Not energy efficient (2) Having a relatively shorter service life (3) A lot of heat is generated when it is lit and this may inflict bodily injuries when a user accidentally touches it and may even cause fires when an combustible object has contact with it. Therefore, the use of incandescent bulb as the light source for night lamps is not economical and not very safe.
To do away with the disadvantages of incandescent bulb, LED has been used as the light source for night lamps. In such lamp, a light distribution unit is used so that light generated by LED may be projected onto the light distribution unit. However, most of the light is usually concentrated in the bottom portion of the light distribution unit and this may reduce the intensity and illumination range of the lamp.
From the above, we can see that the prior art night lamps have many disadvantages and need to be improved.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art night lamps, the inventor has put in a lot of effort in the subject and has successfully come up with the improved night lamp of the present invention.